Dark Side - Killer Curiosity
by babybells231
Summary: I curl up in a ball as I hear her foot steps getting closer; the bed dips under her weight. I know she's there, that she won't leave until I look at her so I do. Staring into her all black eyes and evil devil wide smile covered in blood I realize I'm alive...Too bad.Rated M for mature scenes, violence, language, lemons, and gore don't like don't read.Enjoy and don't go to sleep.


**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns T****wilight I owns this plot**

**You don't want to know what things are going bump in the night or you'll end up with**** a terri****ble ****fright.**

**Story Theme: **_Perfect Enemy - t.A.T.u_

* * *

**Curiosity**** killed the cat ...**

** Chapter Inspiration: **_Nightcore Monster by Meg and Dia_

**Bpov**

_THUNK, SCATTER_

_*pant*_

_THUNK, SCATTER_

_*pant*_

_THUNK, SCATTER_

_*pant*_

I lay here in this dark, cramped space listening to the sound of dirt hitting the the box in which I was trapped bound and bleeding, frightened and weeping. Thinking, pondering on how this happened to me? Why did this happen? Where was Angela and Ben? Were they okay? I these people were our friends !

_THUNK, SCATTER_

_*pant*_

_THUNK, SCATTER_

_*pant*_

_THUNK, SCATTER_

_*pant* _

I wish they would stop; this wasn't funny. I kept thinking, "Please stop, please?" over and over in my head. It was timed, tuned to the sound of the dirt hitting the box, a terrifying symphony being quieted by the erratic beating of my heart growing faster and faster as this silent torture went on and on. I felt as if I was beginning to slowly but surely lose my sanity.

_THUNK, SCATTER_

_"Please stop,"_

_THUNK, SCATTER_

_"Please,"_

_THUNK, SCATTER_

_"Stop it,"_

_THUNK. SCATTER_

_"Please?"_

_THUNK, SCATTER_

_"Stop it,"_

_THUNK, SCATTER_

_"Stop it,"_

_THUNK, SCATTER_

_"STOP IT !"_

Bang, Bang, Bang. Three hard knocks beat down on the box as the sound of falling dirt it silenced but I know this won't last, not long. "How are you doing in there, princess?" a boy's voice enters my ears it's muffled through the dirt but still legible enough that I can understand him and hear the mocking tone in his voice. I know what I am about to do, what I am about to say will make no difference in the end but I still try, I still hope deep within my soul that he'll bide by my wish... but here, now I know in my heart and my mind

Hope is dead.

"Please, please let me out. Let my friends go we won't tell anyone, no one will ever know what happened here please. We have families, families who need us and are probably worried right now so please let us go." I begged and begged my eyes stung with my tears the cloth around my eyes began to feel warm and wet as it soaked them up. I could hear his loud sadistic laughter and felt my heart fall he was enjoying this, this fucking bastard was enjoying me fear, my pain. Anger coursed through along with my pain and fear my heartbeat was increasing rapidly, then the memories started fast and painful too quick for me to see and so agony inducing my body twitched I don't what was happening but all I know was it was bad and only getting worse.

"No can do princess, you and your little friends saw WAY too much for us to just let you go and after our little 'fun' how will I know you won't go running to your daddy huh?"

"James PLEASE ! I beg you let us go, something bad is going to happen if you don't and you don't want that." After what he did to me, to Angela I was still trying to save him, but it wasn't for his sake; it was for mine. " Is that a threat princess ?" he asked sounding amused by my warning, " don't know how that's going to happen with you being six feet under but it was a nice try I'll give you that." He laughed so loudly, so strongly it almost felt as if he was next to me. "Please listen to me, please!" time is almost out "Sorry my little freaky prophet but this is one prediction that won't come true, but I am curious as to what this 'danger' is but oh well you know what they say **curiosity killed the cat** but you know don't cha' princess ?"

The falling dirt sound continued as my heart raced getting faster and faster as my breath becomes shallow and as if were possible my vision started going black my body is going numb as I waste my oxygen. My sight is gone and my heart seems to have slowed its pace as I slowly lost consciouseness I listened to my heart stop and knew it was too late

*bad-ump*

*bad-ump*

*bad-ump*

My last tear fell as my world turned to black thinking, "Not again," and then I was gone.

**Third Person Pov**

In the middle of a dense forest in the dark of the night there were a van and two very expensive looking cars with their headlights shining brightly on the silhouette of a whistling man filling the hole of a newly dug grave while six other figures watched on in silence. There was tension in the air as they all had heard the warnings of the town's freak prophetess; they all knew as much as they didn't want to, they all knew she was right. Something bad was going to happen, something terrible, and it was coming ... soon. There were three girls in attendance all beautiful and frightened for they knew that Isabella Swan was NEVER wrong. One of the girls decided that she wasn't going to take the chance to see what it was or what it did and tried to stoop James from making a terrible mistake. "James maybe we should listen to her, maybe we should let her out. Her friends are knocked out cold and blind folded, they'll never know it was us. I have a bad feeling what she's saying is true and that we've gotta stop."

The smart, scared girl was 15-year-old Irina Denali on a trip to Phoenix, Arizona visiting her 17-year-old sadistic, druggie, rapist, follower boyfriend Laurent Masters, it's a shame that he has to add murderer to his already long tainted track record. Irina told her family that she was just "Going to camp, don't worry about me I'll be fine. Yes I'll call everyday and write when I can. I love you too; don't worry I'm a good girl." Though she was smart she stupidly fell ridiculously in love with a man who cared nothing about her and used her constantly to his benefit. Now here she was helping to get rid of the evidence just like how she helped cause the problem. She remembered when she first saw the feared psychic, she and Laurent were scouting girls for James to torment. Only one year had passed since that time in fact today was the anniversary of that meeting.

* * *

_Thursday, September 13th 2012_

_In the middle of the Metrocenter Mall in Phoenix sat an odd couple a harsh, evil looking man sat beside a cute shy blonde they and seemed to be having a quiet and secretive conversation._

_"What about that one?" Irina __nodded towards a short girl with spiky black hair wearing a white peasant top, black mini skirt, high heeled black Converse shoes, and a black fedora. Laurent looked at the girl for a minute then shook his head and said "No,"_

_"Why not? She's just what he wanted, I'll lure her away then you grab her." Irina wanted to get this over with so she could be with Lauren. She knew what James would do, she'd seen it before, heard the screams, the begging, his laughter, hell she even cleaned the blood, and yet she still didn't care in her mind would've happened one way or another to someone else so it was just best to pretend that it didn't happen and move on and the sooner she was done with this the faster she could pretend it didn't happen. Laurent still __shook his head and this annoyed Irina, "Why not? " she asked again._

_"Look at her closely, tell what do you see." Irina study the tiny teen but couldn't __fired her appeal, Laurent sighed and said,"Look there do you see those people around her?" she nodded and Laurent continued, "look at how they're talking walking, acting. Those kids over there are rich kids, spoiled ones at that from the way they hold themselves. More than likely they're only children or part of a set;__ if one were two go missing they would definitely noticed and from the way she's hanging off the arm of that blonde guy I'd say their a couple. Those are just the obvious reasons why we shouldn't touch her but there is another one." Irina was anxious to hear this so called other reason because whatever it was it made Laurent sound afraid, very afraid._

_"So what is it ?" She was an impatient, curious girl who had to know what was it there was to be afraid of. Laurent chuckled at little idiot at his side; such a dumb girl she better hope her usefulness lasts or she'll be James' next 'toy', "She has an aura around, and it seems her friends do as well. It is very dark all I can say about her is she's dangerous." Irina thought what he said was just druggie talk, no one has a 'Dark Aura' as he put so decided to humor him and left the black haired girl be and scanned the crowd for someone new, someone lonely and then she found her. Sitting tucked away at a table in the corner sat a lonely, ragged, sad teen; her hair was mussed, dirty, and lifeless, her face was pale and __weary, she wore old baggy dark clothes and thick glasses, and her eyes, oh her eyes, though her face be expressionless you could see th__e old horror and torment in them as if she had been to hell itself and looked the devil in the face._

_Perfect!__Irina thought as she stared at the girl. She tapped Laurent on his shoulder and nodded her head towards the teen sitting in the corner but yet again Laurent shook his head and Irina slammed her hand down on the table and yelled "WHY NOT !?" a few people turned to look at her and she blushed and __ducked her head down while Laurent remained calm and unfazed but her little out burst, "With an attitude like that she'll be James' toy sooner rather than later," Irina still looking at the table asked in a whisper, "Why not ? She's perfect no one will miss and she's all alone." her logic was impeccable and impossible to argue with but," It's not her turn yet," he said placing a cigarette between his lips._

_" Her turn?" she asked and Laurent nodded," James wants to wait a little longer before he takes that one, __he says it has to be special." in no mood to argue father Irina continues to search for the elusive 'perfect girl' she had given up on this hunt when Laurent said, "There," Irina swung her head to the right and saw a teenage girl probably 17 or 18 she was short and looked a lot like her first choice, what was Laurent doing, was he going back on what aid, did he think he missed his opportunity had he changed his mind ? These questions raced through her mind as she spoke, "Her ?"_

_She asked and Laurent nodded his head," Look at her closely see how she threw her phone away, see her wet face, she just had a fight with someone her parents or her boyfriend, most likely her parents." "How do you that because if it were her boyfriend she would have just turned her phone off not throw it away, plus she's a runaway to see the size of her bag it's a small carry on with maybe a weeks worth of clothes and it's a little worn so she's definitely done this before, her parents might not even file her as missing so she's perfect."_

_He got all of that from one look, is that how he found me? _

_That thought frightened Irina terribly so she ignored her basic instincts telling her to get as far away from him as possible and continued on with their evil plan, "So what do I say to her ?" "Ask her if she could help you find your lost purse our something, whatever just get her outside and out of view." Irina nodded and got up from the table, "Okay let me just use the bathroom real quick ok?" "Hurry we don't know how long she'll be there." "sure." Irina went into the bathroom and splashed some water in her face; with her hands on the edge of the sink she looked at her reflection in the water and tried to encourage herself, " *inhale, exhale* You can do this, you can do this just get her outside and you're done." she closed her eyes and listened to her breathing for a few seconds and when she opened her eyes she jumped back and fell to the floor because when she saw her reflection again it was not just her reflection staring back at her it that of the girl in the corner staring at her mere inches from her looking down into the water with her empty eyes._

_"What the HELL, don't you knock !?" she was scared by her sudden appearance but anyone would, so why was her heart still racing what was she scared of; there was something wrong with this girl, something dark and frightening hidden deep within her eyes. They always say that eyes are the windows into the soul, if that's true then why do her's look broken? "Stop it,"__She spoke to Irina in a voice that sounded haunted by something, something wrong. "Stop what ?" she couldn't possibly know, could she ?_

_"Stop what you're planning to do, before it's to late you still have a chance, you can free yourself of this guilt. Just stop this and walk away." She did know ! But Irina refused to give into her will and continued to act clueless and bitchy hoping it would drive her away "This here weirdo I don't know what you're talking about or what it is you want me to stop but this is my life and I won't have some random bitch tell me how to live it got it ?" Though she was scared of this strange girl and knew that she should have taken her advice Irina summoned all of her courage and told her to back off._

_For some reason the girl had gotten a very sad look on her face and it felt as if she was looking down on Irina, which she knew she deserved but she stood tall as the girl spoke again, "You poor sad, sad little fool. You don't know what you've done." "Whatever," and with that she stormed past her bumping into her in her hasty escape; she turned to look at her one last time and her heart froze in place of the strange girl was an frightening woman with a dark aura around her, with hair and eyes blacker than a starless night sky and a smile that would make hell freeze over in its intensity and evil._

_As she looked on Irina she said, "I'll be seeing you again soon my dear." and in the blink of an eye she was gone and the strange sad girl was back watching Irina sprint for the door. On the outside Irina had to catch her breath, what had she just SEEN was it real, what was with that girl ? Finally after a few minutes she was able to restart her her and calm her breathing, she went to find her target she didn't have to look long she found sitting the same spot as earlier, "Okay here goes nothing," she plucked an eyebrow to start crying and walked over to the and started to 'look' for something._

_"Where is it, where is it, FUCk I'm so dead." kept looking until she felt a tap on her shoulder she turned and there she was standing over her, "Um do you need help with something ?" "Um thank you but I don't mean to be a bother it's just my necklace, my mother gave it to before she died and now I-I-I can't seem to find it was very important to me. I just, I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't find it." "Well maybe i could help you find it," hook, line, and sinker, "Oh thank you, thank you ! This means so much to me."_

_"No problem, now where'd you lose it ?" "I've looked everywhere except one place I haven't been out back yet, could you help me look ?" the girl nodded and Irina smiled a dazzling smile as she and the girl walked towards the malls back entrance "Oh my name's Kate by the way," Irina nearly stopped in her tracks, "Kate ?" "Yeah it's short for Katrina, what's yours ?" Irina swallowed and answered, "Irina, mine's Irina." "My that's a pretty name and unique too." She was just like Kate, why did she have to be just like Kate ?, "Well you look over there and I'll look over here okay," She couldn't call her Kate, that would send her over the edge, "Sure thing."_

_Irina signaled Laurent over quickly and looked away as he snuck up on Kate, "Hey Irina, I don't see... mmmhpmhm !" the sounds of a struggle floated towards Irina's ears as Laurent bound and gagged James new toy, "Irina go get the car." he through the keys at her and began to beat Kate to keep her still. As Irian brought the van around the side of the mall she gasped as she saw Kate's beautiful face marred by blood and bruises, her pretty blonde her covered in dirt, an__d looked at Irina with betrayed eyes; she turned away and exited the van as Laurent put Kate in the back._

_"Irina grab her bag there might be some good stuff in there," she was quiet as she went to go get the bag; when she picked it up a picture fell out titled 'To My Biggest Best Sister' in red crayon it had three girls all blonde, a brunette little boy, a brunette mother, and blonde father. It had the words 'Has fund ats cump !' on the bottom she was going to camp and was most likely waiting here for someone so Laurent was wrong._

_She got in the front seat of the and watched as they sped away from the mall the last thing she saw was that strange girl with the sad look on her face... What had she done !?_

* * *

_Thursday, September 12th, 2013 11:57:00_

James had paused and turned toward Irina with a look of disbelief on his face he stabbed the rusty shovel into the ground with one quick thrust making Irina jumped and quickly walked over to stand in front the frightened girl, "I'm sorry, what was that ? I think I may have gone slightly insane because I thought I heard you say that we should _let them go ." _his eyes were a dark color flashing with anger and amusement behind them a dark psychotic nature a side she had only seen a few times but this time Irina knew she was on the wrong side of his malicious glare. Leaning away she was desperate to flee, "I mean what if she's right, what if we're really going to regret this ? She's never wrong and we've all seen that so if we let them goo-" Irina never got to statement James had punched her hard in the head.

Irina fell to the floor, her head pounding, she could feel her brain rattling in her head and her eye was beginning to swell something was rattling in her mouth and was beginning to flood with the taste if copper. she spat it out onto the dirt floor and in the glare of car lights she could see the small white bead in the middle of a red background _My Tooth ! _suddenly she jerked up to her feet and she was face to face with James.

"You know I've gotten REALLY tired of you girl but that doesn't mean we still can't have our fun." He shoved her away into someone's arms, "Put her in the car Laurent we'll deal with the others later, first we're gonna 'play' with Irina here." She struggled, twisted, and turned doing anything, anything she could to get away, " No, no, no, no, no, no, Laurent please, please don't do this I thought you loved me," begging, pleading she tried to get away hoping the man she loved would do the right thing but instead her heart broke and her body ran cold as he started laughing, "Love ? You're stupider than I thought. This truly is going to be fun."

As they began down the path towards the cars when the headlights went out and that familiar dark chuckle Irina had heard only once and then the screams started.

* * *

_WOOHOO Prologue is done! Okay this was WAY to long for a prologue (sigh) anyway there are some polls on my profile vote if you want it makes it way easier for me to write hoped you liked it remember to R+R_


End file.
